Behind The Video Clip
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Dibalik layar pembuatan video clip character songs KHR! Warn: nista fic! kegajean ditanggung bersama  *plak!* Chap 2: Bloody Prince lho! RnR?
1. Clip 1: Sakura Addiction

a/n : Entah dapat ide darimana, saia bisa buat fic gaje ini. Semuanya muncul secara mendadak nan tiba-tiba. ^^v

Di sini akan dimuat(?) lirik-lirik character song KHR!. Jadi saia akan mengetiknya jika saia punya lagu, lirik, dan juga ide. Untuk video clip-nya juga karangan saia sendiri. Jadi gomen kalo ngawur... Disarankan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagunya biar lebih jelas.

_Hope you can enjoy_^^

**Warning : Fic ini berisi tentang hal-hal nista dan penuh dengan ketidak-jelasan...**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**~ Behind The Video Clip ~**

**© 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Character Song (For This Chapter) : Sakura Addiction**

**© Kyouya Hibari (Takashi Kondo) & Mukuro Rokudou (Iida Toshinobu)**

**=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Chapter 1**

**X-**Pony Canyon Studio**-X**

-Sebelum Syuting Video Clip(?)-

Sutradara: "Yosh! Para pemain diharap bersiap di tempat!" *berteriak dengan bantuan toa*

Hibari: *berjalan ke lokasi syuting(?) sambil membawa tonfa* "Boleh aku bawa ini?"

Sutradara: *membaca naskah* "Maaf, Hibari-san. Kau tak perlu membawa tonfa karena tak ada dalam naskah kau akan menggunakannya." *sweatdrop*

Hibari: *deathglare* "Tapi aku akan bertarung dengan si kepala nanas itu!"

Sutradara: *membatin* 'Sepertinya di dalam kehidupan nyatapun dia tetap bertarung dengan Mukuro-kun?' *melirik Hibari dengan tatapan kasihan*

Hibari: *makin menguatkan deathglare-nya*

Sutradara: "A-ah, tapi jika kau membawa tonfa—"

Mukuro: *muncul secara tiba-tiba* "Oya oya, Nate-san –Nama Sutradaranya- (Saia pinjam panggilannya dulu, ya, Nate-chan^^). Aku mau kalau di video clip 'Sakura Addiction' aku bertarung melawannya." *menunjuk Hibari dengan tridentnya*

Sutradara: *sweatdrop semakin parah* "Ta-tapi Mukuro-kun, di sini temanya—"

Gokudera: "Nate! Bunga sakuranya sudah siap!" *berteriak dari atas pohon sakura*

Ryouhei: "Para pengganggu juga sudah 'kulenyapin' dari tempat syuting TO THE EXTREME!" *mengangkat tangan dengan pose 'Banzai'*

Sutradara: *nyengir tanpa menghiraukan 6918 yang sedang bergulat(?)* "OK! Kita mulai saja!"

Mukuro&Hibari: *deathglare ke Nate* "Kufufufu~ Aku mau bertarung melawannya!" "Aku mau meng-kamikorosu dia!" *saling tunjuk*

All crew: *jawdrops*

Sutradara: *ngamuk* "Berisik!" *mentung kepala Mukuro dan Hibari dengan naskahnya*

Mukuro&Hibari: *mentung balik Sutradara* "Kau yang berisik!"

Sutradara: *angkat kaki* "Ah, kepalaku pusing.. -,-"

All crew: *cengo berjamaah* "..."

**X-**Lokasi Syuting**-X**

-TAKE 1-

Setting dimana Hibari sedang duduk-duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran di Taman Namimori. Di depannya terbentang jalanan beraspal yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga sakura hasil dari hujan sakura buatan(?) yang disebabkan oleh Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

Di belakang lokasi syuting tersebut, telah bersiap Millefiore Band(?) di posisi masing-masing. Blubell a.k.a pianist/keyboardist, Daisy a.k.a gitarist, Zakuro a.k.a bassist, dan Torikabuto(?) a.k.a drummer. Mereka pun mulai mengiringi nyanyian Hibari.

Hibari: *sing mode* **"Sakura saku maiochiru... Nani mo nai boku no te no ue..."**

Mukuro: *duduk di salah satu pohon sakura yang terdapat di seberang Hibari, kemudian menyanyikan bagiannya* **"Hakanakute yasashikute... Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana..." ***menggamit beberapa sakura dan menerbangkannya*

Seiring dengan musik yang bertalu-talu(?) –nyaris menyamai musik dangdut- Mukuropun ikut menggoyangkan badannya dengan refleks.

Sutradara: *membaca naskahnya* "CUT! Mukuro-kun, di naskah kau tak perlu menggoyang-goyangkan badanmu seperti nyanyi dangdut begitu!"

Mukuro: "Kufufu, udah takdir, Nate-san! Badanku pasti bakal goyang-goyang sendiri kalau udah denger lagu dangdut!" *senyum*

Sutradara: *sweatdrop* "Tapi ini bukan lagu dangdut... ==;"

All crew: "..."

-TAKE 2-

Syuting kembali berlanjut setelah Mukuro berhasil melalukan terapi(?) terhadap penyakit 'Goyang-goyang gaje karena mendengar musik berirama rada dangdut(?)' –entah kenapa nama penyakitnya panjang sekali- yang ia miliki. Tapi, bagaimana hasilnya?

Hibari: *menyanyi dengan wajah kusam* **"Sakura saku maiochiru... Nani mo nai boku no te no ue..."**

Mukuro: *menyanyi dengan wajah berseri* **"Hakanakute yasashikute... Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana..." ***menggamit beberapa sakura dan menerbangkannya*

Bunga sakura yang berasal dari Gokudera dan Yamamoto yang bertengger *dikeroyok* di atas pohon sakura –yang sedang bermekaran itu- mulai melemparkan bunga sakura lebih banyak lagi.

Hibari: *nyanyi lagi* **"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo—"** *mulut kemasukan bunga sakura* "Pueh!"

Sutradara: "Ada apa, Hibari-san?"

Hibari: "Mulutku kemasukan sakura, bodoh! Puh!"

Sutradara: "Yamamoto-kun..." *melirik Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: "Maa.. maa.. Maaf deh, kalau bunganya masuk ke mulutmu. Kan angin yang menerbangkannya?" *muka polos*

Sutradara&Hibari: *deathglare ke Yamamoto*

Sutradara: "Kita mulai lagi..."

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Hibari] Sakura saku maiochiru**_

_**Nani mo nai boku no te no ue**_

_**[Mukuro] Hakanakute yasashikute**_

_**Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana**_

_**[Hibari] Itsumo no kaisatsu wo**_

_**Surinuketeiku ano ko wa sou**_

_**Kagayaku me wo shite**_

_**Mainichi nanika tsukami totte yukun da**_

**=x=x=x=**

Setelah 'TAKE 3' berjalan dengan cukup lancar, syuting kembali dilanjutkan...

-TAKE 4-

Mukuro: *memandang Hibari yang lagi menikmati semilir angir di seberang* **"Boku wa to ieba... Nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite..."**

Torikabuto: *memainkan drum-nya ke nada di bagian reff (Bagi yang penasaran, silakan putar bagian reff-nya^^)*

Bluebell: "Hah?" *cengo sambil menghentikan permainan keyboardnya*

Zakuro&Daisy: *menghentikan permainan alat musiknya sambil membatin* 'Torikabuto! Lo main yang bagian mana, sih?"

Mukuro: *masih nyanyi* **"Sakura saku maiochiru... Nanimo nai boku no te no ue..." ***membatin* 'Loh? Kok Hibari-kun gak nyanyi?'

Hibari: *cengo(?)* "Apa-apaan kau, herbivore? Kau nyanyi yang bagian mana?"

Sutradara: "CUT! Cut! Mukuro! Kau nyanyi yang mana?" *stress*

Mukuro: "Bagian reff, kan?" *watados face*

Sutradara: *mendesah* "Haah... Torikabuto-san, Mukuro-kun, tolong baca dan hafalkan lirik dan nada lagunya lagi, ya... =_=;" *pergi dari lokasi syuting dengan terseok-seok*

All crew: *swt* 'Ngawur!'

Mukuro&Torikabuto: *speechless* "Memang ada yang salah?"

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Mukuro] Boku wa to ieba**_

_**Nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite**_

_**Hieta kokoro motte sa**_

_**Hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru**_

_**[Together] Sakura saku maiochiru**_

_**Nanimonai boku no te no ue**_

_**Hakanakute yasashikute**_

_**Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana**_

**=x=x=x=**

-TAKE 6-

Mukuro: *beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk* **"Yogoreta supaiku nara... Kokoro no oku nishimaikonda..." ***menghampiri Hibari yang sibuk 'bermain' dengan bunga-bunga sakura di tempatnya*

Hibari: *cengo -lagi-* 'Rasanya gak ada di naskah, deh?'

Sutradara: "?"

Mukuro: *menatap Hibari dengan tatapan 'Ayo-kita-lanjutkan!'*

Hibari: *seakan mengerti arti tatapan Mukuro* "Ayo! Kita lanjutkan sekarang, herbivore!" *bersiap dengan tonfanya*

Sutradara: *memegangi kepalanya* "Manajer, bisa ambilkan obat sakit kepala?"

-TAKE 7-

Setelah berhasil meredakan perkelahian antara duo psikopat itu, syuting pun kembali dilanjutkan.

Mukuro: *beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk* **"Yogoreta supaiku nara... Kokoro no oku nishimaikonda..." ***berjalan ke jalanan beraspal*

Hibari: *beranjak dari tempatnya sambil menggenggam bunga sakura* **"Kore de iin da yo to... Sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun..." ***meniupkan bunga sakura ke wajah Mukuro yang ada di hadapannya*

Hibari&Mukuro: **"...darou" ***berjalan berlawanan arah*

Mukuro: "Aw! Mataku kemasukan sakura!" *memegangi mata kanannya yang kemasukan sakura* "A~h, kalau begini aku tak bisa mengeluarkan Six Paths of Rebirth lagi!" *histeris mode*

Hibari: "Ckckck... Dasar herbivore!" *LOL*

Sutradara: *swt* "Gitu aja kok, repot?"

Mammon: *tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sekotak 'obat'* "Pakai ini! Obat sakit mata yang sudah terkenal ampuh, '_xxxxx_'! Mata sembuh(?), nyawa melayang, hargapun gak tanggung-tanggung!" *sales -girl- mode*

All crew: *makin jawdrops*

Sutradara: " =_=; Tim medis, tolong atasi masalah Mukuro-kun. Penjaga, tolong USIR marmut itu!" *nunjuk Mammon dengan sinisnya* "Ah! Aku bisa gila!" *pundung di pojokan*

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Mukuro] Yogoreta supaiku nara**_

_**Kokoro no oku nishimaikonda**_

_**[Hibari] Kore de iin da yo to**_

_**Sugiyuku haru no nigemichi sagashiterun...**_

_**[Together] ...darou**_

**=x=x=x=**

-TAKE 9-

Setelah mata kanan Mukuro sembuh, pengambilan gambar pun dilanjutkan...

Hibari: *berjalan menerpa angin badai(?)* **"Nakushite akirameta boru... Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita...!" ***nunjuk Mukuro dengan lantang*

Mukuro: *senyum sambil menyingkirkan tangan Hibari dari hadapannya* **"Haru ga kuru sakihokoru... Gurando ga kaze ni yureru..." ***mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari* **"Fumishimete nakidashita... Koboresou kimi mitai na hana..."**

Hibari: *blushing*

Sutradara: *blushing juga*

All crew: "Sutradara! Sutradara! Kok Anda blushing?"

Sutradara: "Salah ya, kalo aku blushing?" *blushing semakin parah*

All crew: *speechless* "..."

Crew 1: *menghampiri sutradara* "Tapi di naskah gak ada adegan Mukuro-kun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hibari-san dan Hibari-san blushing!"

Sutradara: *swt* "Ah, benar juga..."

-TAKE 10-

Hibari&Mukuro: *sing together* **"Koko ni aru wasuremono... Tori ni kita boku no te no ue..." ***berjalan ke arah barat Taman Namimori yang sedang _sunset_*

Tepat di atas tempat Mukuro dan Hibari berdiri sekarang, bertengger Tsuna yang siap menurunkan bunga-bunga sakura dari atas pohon.

Hibari&Mukuro: **"Hakanakute yasashikute... kowaresou—"**

Tsuna: *jejeritan* "Hiii! Tolooong!" *jatuh ke tanah* BRUAK!

Hibari&Mukuro: *mengernyitkan alis* "Tsunayoshi-kun.." "Herbivore payah!"

Alhasil, sekarung penuh bunga sakura itu pun terhempas ke wajah Mukuro dan Hibari.

Sutradara: "...Ganti Tsuna-kun dengan Basil-san!"

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Hibari] Nakushite akirameta boru**_

_**Mitsukete kureta no wa kimi deshita**_

_**[Mukuro] Haru ga kuru sakihokoru**_

_**Gurando ga kaze ni yureru**_

_**Fumishimete nakidashita**_

_**Koboresou kimi mitai na hana**_

_**[Together] Koko ni aru wasuremono**_

_**Tori ni kita boku no te no ue**_

_**Hakanukete yasashikute**_

_**Kowaresou kimi mitai na hana**_

**=x=x=x=**

-**After Syuting**-

Mukuro: "Kufufu, tak kusangka aku bisa berduet dengan si kepala tempurung." *merebahkan diri di sofa Pak Sutradara*

Hibari: "Ini hanya akan terjadi sekali dalam seumur hidup!" *deathglare ke Mukuro dan sutradara*

Sutradara: "Gak apa-apa dong. Sekali-kali kan, kalian memang harus berduet seperti ini." *nyengir*

Mukuro&Hibari: "_I don't care!_" *membuang muka -ke tong sampah-*

Sutradara: "Yosh! Proyek selanjutnya, 'Bloody Prince'! Muahahahaha!" *ketawa laknat*

Crew 2: "Sutradara, hati-hati. Entar kotak tertawanya rusak lagi... -_-;"

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=**

**O.M.A.K.E**

-**Break time**—

Setting antara pengambilan 'TAKE 7' dan 'TAKE 8'

Sutradara: *duduk-duduk di kursi panjang Taman Namimori* "Haah, baru satu video clip aja susahnya gak tanggung-tanggung. Gimana dengan video clip yang lainnya?"

Mukuro: *menghampiri sutradara* "Kufufu, Nate-san. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas mataku ini!" *nunjukin mata kanannya yang dibalut perban*

Sutradara: *gigling* "A-ah, Mukuro-kun. Kenapa kau tak menyalahkan Hibari-san saja yang sudah meniupkan sakura ke matamu?" *memandang Hibari di kejauhan*

Mukuro: "Hmmph! Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu." *pergi meninggalkan sutradara dan berjalan ke arah Hibari*

Di tempat Hibari, terlihat Hibari sedang sibuk latihan...

Hibari: "Sakura saku maiochiru... Nanimo nai boku no te no ue..."

Mukuro: "Yo, Hibari-kun!" *duduk di samping Hibari*

Hibari: "Apa?"

Mukuro: "Ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita!" *mata kacling-kacling(?)*

Hibari: *semangat mode* "Ayo!" *mengeluarkan tonfa*

Sutradara: *swt* 'Aduh! Mereka bertarung lagi... -;"

**=x=x=x=x=x=TBC=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Chap pertama selesai. Jika ada yang kurang jelas dari lagu sampe ceritanya bisa tanya aja^^;

R-E-V-I-E-W sangat menentukan kelangsungan hidup fic ini. _So, don't forget to review_...

Best regards,

アカ ノ シカ^^


	2. Clip 2: Bloody Prince

a/n : Ciaossu! Wah, saia gak nyangka kalo fic ini bakal mendapat respon positif dari teman-teman author! Bahkan sampe ada yang ngefave! Saia jadi makin semangat untuk ngapdet! *halah!* Hontou ni arigatou na, minna^^

Nee, untuk permintaan teman-teman yang request dibuatin video OP atau ED-nya KHR!, akan saia buat lain waktu. Tapi mungkin itu bakal saia buat sebagai _side story_. Jadi harap bersabar, yah^^

Yosha! Ini dia, balesan ripyu untuk yang gak log-in:

**Kutsurugi Kou : **Yosh! Ini dia 'lagu kebangsaan' kita udah saia buatin video clipnya.. Thanks for review n keep RnR^^

_Hope you can enjoy_^^

**Warning : Fic ini berisi tentang hal-hal nista dan penuh dengan ketidak-jelasan...**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira**

**~ Behind The Video Clip ~**

**© 'Aka' no 'Shika'**

**Character Song (For This Chapter) : Bloody Prince**

**© Belphegor (Yūki Fujiwara) feat. Lussuria (Koichiro Yuzawa)**

**=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

**Chapter 2**

**X-**Pony Canyon Studio Cabang Italia(?)**-X**

-Sebelum Syuting Video Clip-

Sutradara: "Haah, kurahap untuk clip kali ini tak ada kegajean kayak kemarin lagi..." *duduk di kursinya sambil menggengam naskah* "Semua pemain dan kru diharap bersiap di tempat masing-masing!" *teriak-teriak dengan bantuan mikrofon*

Lussuria: *mendekati Sutradara* "Nee, Nate-kun. Boleh gak kalau aku pakai baju ini untuk syuting?" *centil mode* *mengibas-ngibaskan bawahan baju(?)-nya*

Sutradara: *sweatdrop* "Err, gomen ne, Luss-kun. Kita bukan mau syuting clip Goal-nya Eyeshield 21.. Jadi, untuk apa kamu pakai seragam _cheers_-nya Deimon Devil Bats? ==;"

Lussuria: *memonyongkan bibir* "A~h, tapi kalau gak pakai ini akunya nanti gak imut! Aku kan mau ngegrepe Bel-chan~~" *mengedip-ngedipkan mata*

Sutradara: *membatin* 'Kayaknya sebelum syuting dimulai, gue musti muntah dulu, deh?'

Lussuria: "Bagaimana, Nate-kun? Boleh, kan? Ayola~h..." *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Sutradara: *gigit-gigit saputangan* "Tidak bisa!"

Lussuria: "Muu~ kenapa?" *wajah -sok- imut*

Sutradara: *membentak* "Sekali gak bisa, ya gak bisa! Ngotot amat sih, lo?" *kesabarannya habis* "Udah! Sekarang, kamu ganti baju dan pakai kostum yang sudah disiapkan. Gak pake lama!" *deathglare*

Lussuria: "Yah, Nate-kun jahat! Huh!" *pergi ke kamar ganti dan mengganti kostumnya*

Sutradara: *membatin* 'Kenapa Bel-kun memilih 'dia' sebagai partnernya untuk lagu ini?'

Tiba-tiba...

Belphegor: *berlari menghampiri Sutradara* "Hosh... Hosh... Nate! Bantuin pangeran!"

Sutradara: *melongo* "Kenapa, Bel-kun? Apa yang terjadi? Kok kamu lari-lari kayak dikejar setan begitu?" *muka -sok- polos*

Belphegor: "Tadi ada fans-fans gak jelas yang ngejar-ngejar pangeran. Terus mereka mau ngeraep pangeran! Gimana, nih?" *OOC mode*

Sutradara: *in inner world* 'Gitu aja kok repot?' "Haah..." *nyiapin toa* "Satpam! Sini lu!"

Reizei -nama satpamnya-: *datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh* "Ada apa, Nate-sama?"

Sutradara: "Usir para fans yang ada di luar! Kalau bisa, jangan sampai mereka datang lagi ke sini!" *menodong Reizei dengan naskahnya*

Reizei: "Hai, Nate-sama!" *membungkuk dan pergi ke tempat dimana Bel FC berdemo(?)*

Sutradara: "Nah, Bel-kun, kita mulai syuting..."

Belphegor: "Eits! Tunggu! Pangeran mau ganti baju dulu! Baju ini bikin sesak napas..." *ngeloyor pergi*

Sutradara: "... Sabar Nate. Sabar..." *ngelus-ngelus dada*

**X-**Lokasi Syuting**-X**

-TAKE 1-

Setting di sebuah penjara yang biasa kita kenal dengan nama 'Penjara Bawah Air Vindice', dimana banyak sekali para mafia dari kelas lele(?) sampai kelas paus(?) memenuhi setiap inci di penjara tersebut. Dengan suasana yang amat gelap nan kelam, terlihat secercah pancaran cahaya dari arah salah satu penjara kelas A. Dan di sanalah syuting berlangsung...

Bel (Mulai sekarang saia tulis begitu aja): *memetik senar gitar listrik yang dipeluk(?)-nya*

Sutradara: *senyum mesum* 'Boleh juga, nih!'

Bel: *singing* "**Bloody Bell ore wa saikou... Kiri aji mo zekkouchou kirisaite yukou~**" *memetik senar gitarnya sampai putus satu* CTAR(?)! "Lho? Kok putus?" *mandangin gitarnya*

Sutradara: *cengo* "... Bel-kun, metik senarnya jangan kuat-kuat dong~! =,="

Bel: "Ushishishi... Gitar gak guna!" *melempar gitarnya ke arah sutradara*

Sutradara: "E-Ehh?" PLAK! *terkena gitar di dahi* "U-uhhh..." *pendarahan dan pingsan*

All crew: "Sutradara!" *menghampiri sutradara*

Reizei: *datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh -lagi-* "Biar saya bawa ke ruang kesehatan." *membopong sutradara*

All crew: *sweatdrops*

-TAKE 2-

Setelah sutradara sadar, syuting pun berlanjut...

Bel: *main gitar listrik baru* *singing mode* "**Bloody Bell ore wa saikou... Kiri aji mo zekkouchou kirisaite yukou~ Bloody Bell ouji no ashioto.. Kikoetekuru darou nigeba wa naize~!**" *mengambil pisau-pisau dari saku Varia-vestnya*

Tiba-tiba, datang seorang wanita berpakaian penjara yang diperkirakan adalah salah satu model video clip ini. Dengan lantang wanita tersebut berjalan mendekati Bel yang ternyata masih duduk-duduk di kasur kamar penjaranya.

Bel: *mengacungkan pisau-pisau ke arah model* "**Shinku ni somaru odoriko wo RAITOAPPU.. Kurutta shi e no MERODII...**" *menancapkan beberapa pisau ke model tersebut* CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS!

Kitsuna (Nama modelnya): "Auw! Auw! Ittai!" *teriak-teriak* *badan berlumuran darah*

Sutradara: *mulut nganga* "AAA"

Bel: *masih menancapkan pisau* "**Himei nantemon wa saikou no BGM**"

Kitsuna: *masih teriak* "Aouw! Sakiiittt!"

Sutradara: "CUT! CUT!" *menghampiri Bel dan Kitsuna*

Bel: *berhenti nyanyi* "Nante?"

Sutradara: "Haduuh, Bel... Itu kamu pake piso yang mana, sih?"

Bel: "Piso punyaku dong!" *muka cuek*

Sutradara: "... Piso asli?"

Bel: *membatin* 'Bego juga nih, sutradara?' "Ya iya lah. Masa ya iya dong?" *OOC-nya keluar*

Sutradara: *mikir* 'Pantesan modelnya luka parah kayak gitu?' *masih _loading_* "E-eekhh?" *muka panik* "Kitsuna-san! Kamu tak apa-apa?" *melirik ke arah Kitsuna*

Kitsuna: "Su-sutra-darah..!" KLUK! *pingsan*

Sutradara: *speechless* "A..a-ah..." *memandang Bel dengan gerakan _slow motion_* "BEL-KUN! Sudah ratusan kali aku bilang.. JANGAN PAKE PISO ASLI PAS SYUTING! Akhh!" *stress*

Bel: "Kufufu(?), sayangnya hal itu sudah mendarah daging(?) dalam hidup pangeran..." *ngeloyor pergi meninggalkan sutradara yang stress*

Sutradara: *memegangi kepala yang nyut-nyutan* "Siapa saja, tolong ambilkan saya minyak kayu putih..."

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Bel] Bloody Bell ore wa saikou**_

_**Kiri aji mo zekkouchou kirisaite yukou**_

_**Bloody Bell ouji no ashioto**_

_**Kikoetekuru darou nigeba wa naize**_

_**Shinku ni somaru odoriko wo RAITOAPPU**_

_**Kurutta shi e no MERODII**_

_**Himei nantemon wa saikou no BGM**_

**=x=x=x=**

Setelah model diganti, sang sutradara yang kembali normal, Bel yang sudah bisa melepaskan pisau-pisau aslinya dan akhirnya 'TAKE 3' berjalan dengan lancar, syuting pun kembali dilanjutkan...

-TAKE 4-

Bel: *memegangi jeruji penjara*

Lussuria: *berjalan ke arah Bel* (Ceritanya dia jadi polisi dan pake baju polisi)

Bel+Lussuria: *sing together* "**Help me help me help me... **[Helep mi helep mi helep mi]"

Sutradara: *in inner world* 'Perasaan ada yang nyanyi helep mi deh?' "CUT CUT!"

Bel: *berhenti nyanyi* "Apa lagi, sih?" *muka bosan*

Lussuria: "Whatthehell?" *muka –sok- cantik*

Sutradara: "Siapa diantara kalian berdua yang nyanyi 'helep mi' tadi?" *pasang wajah detektif*

Bel+Lussuria: *tunjuk-tunjukan* "DIA!"

All crew: *cengo* "..."

Sutradara: "Jawab yang bener!" *ngikutin gaya iklan mi*

Bel: "Pangeran punya _vocabulary_ yang bagus! Pangeran tidak mungkin nyanyi kayak gitu!"

Lussuria: "Aduh aduh~ jangan sembarangan menuduh dong, Nate! Aku tak nyanyi helep mi!" *betulin jambul*

Sutradara: "Ah! Yasudah, kita lanjut!"

-TAKE 5-

Bel+Lussuria: *sing* "**Help me help me help me... **[Helep mi helep mi helep mi] **Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bell!**"

Sutradara: "CUT! Tuh kan! Ada 'helep mi'-nya lagi!" *mencak-mencak* *menunjuk Lussuria* "Luss! Pasti kamu yang nyanyi kayak gitu!"

Lussuria: *bingung* "Ah? Masa iya?"

Sutradara: "Ya. Saya mendengarnya dari telinga dan kepala saya sendiri!" *pasang wajah yakin*

Lussuria: "Ahaha... Mungkin iya... =_=;"

Sutradara: "..."

All crew: *mematung*

-TAKE 6-

Setelah Lussuria berhasil menguasai(?) pengucapan kata "help me" dengan benar, syuting berlanjut...

Bel+Lussuria: *sing* "**Help me help me help me... Bloody hell bloody heaven Bloody Bell!**"

Bel: *memainkan gitar listrik lagi*

Lussuria: *membuka jeruji penjara Bel*

Bel: *nyanyi lagi* "**Bloody Bell inochi goi nara... Suki na dake sakeba ii dare mo konaisa~ Bloody Bell ouji no karei na.. NAIFU to WAIYAA sabaki de.. Himei wo agero~!**" *mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya*

Lussuria: *bersin* "HUATCHIM!"

Sutradara: "CUT! Ada apa lagi, Luss?"

Lussuria: "Uhm, rambut Bel banyak debunya! Jadi masuk hidungku en aku bersin deh!"

Bel: *deathglare(?) ke Lussuria* "Ushishishi... Kau bilang apa?"

Lussuria: "U-uh..." *mengeluarkan tatapan takut (baca: aku-siap-kau-raep-kapan-saja-bel-chan~)*

Sutradara: "Manajer, siapkan shampo buat Bel-kun keramas nanti..."

**=x=x=x=**

_**[Bel+Lussuria] Help me help me help me**_

_**Bloody hell bloody heaven**_

_**Bloody Bell**_

_**[Bel] Bloody Bell inochi goi nara**_

_**Suki na dake sakeba ii dare mo konaisa**_

_**Bloody Bell ouji no karei na**_

_**NAIFU to WAIYAA sabaki de**_

_**Himei wo agero**_

**=x=x=x=**

**-BREAK TIME-**

Sutradara: "Bagaimana keadaan fans-fans yang ada di luar, Rei?" *ngomong lewat HT*

Reizei: "Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali, Nate-sama! Banyak _fans girl-fans girl _yang memaksa masuk ke dalam!"

Fans 1: *teriak* "Satpam! Buka gerbangnya! Saya mau ketemu Bel-kun!" *mentungin kepala Reizei pake poster super besar bergambar Bel yang lagi bobo' di kursi goyang(?)*

Fans 2: "Iya! Gue pengen meluk Bel-kun!"

All fans: *nyeruduk Reizei* "Buka gerbangnya!"

Reizei: *badan keseruduk* "Iiieeee!"

Karena badan sang satpam terseruduk dan tidak kuatnya menahan beban, maka gerbang menuju Penjara Bawah Air Vindice –buatan- tersebut amblas terkena terjangan dahsyat dari para FG Bel.

Sutradara: "Lho? Halo? Rei? Woi!" *teriak-teriak*

Tak ada respon...

Sutradara: *mendengar kegaduhan dari seberang* *mendesah* "Haah... Ini sudah pasti karena terjangan para fans Bel-kun... =_="

Dan diakhir _break time_, sutradara tercinta kita malah harus menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengejar dan menghajar para fans yang berniat menganggu syutingnya...

**=x=x=x=**

-TAKE 7-

Sutradara: "Kembali ke posisi masing-masing!" *teriak menggunakan toa*

All crew: "Ossu, boss!" *hormat*

Sutradara: "Take 7, _action_!"

Bel: *bersiap dengan 8 pisau mainan di tangannya* "**Abaretsuzukeru emono wa RAITOAPPU... Kurutta shi e no MERODII! Tasukete nante saikou no BG—** Ada yang salah!" *tangan mengacung ke depan*

Sutradara: "Cut! Ada apa, Bel-kun?"

Bel: *watados _face_* "Aku ingin pisau yang asli! Kalau pakai pisau yang ini, kulitku gatal..." *garuk-garuk tangan*

Sutradara: *mati mulut(?)*

All crew: *mati rasa*

-TAKE 8-

Bel: *bersiap dengan 8 pisau asli di tangannya* "**Abaretsuzukeru emono wa RAITOAPPU... Kurutta shi e no MERODII! Tasukete nante saikou no BGM...**" *menarik napas*

Bel+Lussuria: "**Help me help me help me.. Bloody hell bloody hea~ven Bloody Bell~**" *berjalan saling mendekat*

Musik yang terkesan nge-_rock_ itu terus berbunyi, bersahut-sahutan bak burung yang berkicau di pagi hari (Perumpamaannya terlalu hiperbol...=_=). Seiring musik yang mencapai klimaks, kedua assasin Varia tersebut semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Gerakan yang biasa terjadi pada pasangan-pasangan yang ingin melakukan adegan Rated T(?)...

Lussuria: "**Haaa~ haaa~ haaa~ haaa~**" *senyum seduktif(?)* "**Huuu~ Huuu~~**"

Bel: *nyengir kuda* "**Bloody Bell makka na butai ni.. Owaranai ANKOORU hibikitsuzukeru..! Bloody Bell ouji no RISAITARU.. Tomaranai danmatsuma kanadetsuzuke you~!**"

Jarak semakin sempit, hingga tubuh Bel tepat menyentuh dada sang banci *author ditendang*. Hal ini biasanya akan membuat para fujo berpikiran tidak-tidak. Tapi untuk yang kali ini, sang sutradara dan kru –yang kebetulan juga fujo- malah pengen muntah-muntah.

Sutradara: *muka memerah* "U-uh! Cut!" *hampir muntah*

Lussuria: *membatin* 'Sh*t! Padahal bentar lagi gue bisa ngeraep Bel-chan!' *manyun-manyun*

Bel: *jengkel* "Nante?"

Sutradara: "Lussie, bisakah kau tidak memandang Bel-kun dengan tatapan seseduktif itu?" *deathglare ke Lussuria*

Lussuria: *membatin lagi* 'Bilang aja lu ngiri! Iya, kan?' *nyengir* "Ahaha, iya deh!"

-TAKE 9-

Bel: *menancapkan salah satu pisaunya ke Lussuria* CLAPS!

Lussuria: *jatuh berlutut di depan Bel*

Bel: "**Odori madou emono wo RAITOAPPU... Kurutta shi e no MERODII~! Kirisaki ouji no saikou no BGM~~**"

Bel+Lussuria: "**Help me help me help me... Bloody prince.. Bloody prince.. Bloody Bell~**"

Lussuria: *menarik celana Bel dengan tarikan yang cukup kuat*

Bel+Lussuria: "**Help me help me help me—**"

Lussuria: *menarik celana Bel hingga melorot ke bawah dan memperlihatkan 'sesuatu' yang cukup besar (author ngeres) dari balik CD sang korban* "Kyaaaa!" *blushing parah*

All crew: *epilepsi dadakan* CROTTSS... *pingsan bersimbah darah*

Sutradara: *nyari-nyari kamera* 'Kamera! Gue musti foto, nih!' *jepret-jepret* 'Wuih! Punya Bel gede!' *omes mode*

Bel: *muka merah* "Lu-lussu... LUSSURIAA!" *nendang muka Lussuria yang berada di bawahnya* "Apa lu jepret-jepret, Dame-Nate?" *melempar pisau asli 7 buah ke sutradara* *naikin celananya*

Lussuria: *tepar dengan banjir darah*

Sutradara: *terkena lemparan pisau dan dirawat di ruangan intensif*

**=x=x=x=**

_**Abaretsuzukeru emono wa RAITOAPPU**_

_**Kurutta shi e no MERODII**_

_**Tasukete nante saikou no BGM**_

_**[Bel+Lussuria] Help me help me help me**_

_**Bloody hell bloody heaven**_

_**Bloody Bell**_

_**[Bel] Bloody Bell makka na butai ni**_

_**Owaranai ANKOORU hibikitsuzukeru**_

_**Bloody Bell ouji no RISAITARU**_

_**Tomaranai danmatsuma kanadetsuzuke you**_

_**Odori madou emono wo RAITOAPPU**_

_**Kurutta shi e no MERODII**_

_**Kirisaki ouji no saikou no BGM**_

_**[Bel+Lussuria] Help me help me help me**_

_**Bloody prince**_

_**Bloody prince**_

_**Bloody Bell**_

_**[Bel] Help me help me help me**_

_**Bloody hell bloody heaven**_

_**Bloody Bell**_

**=x=x=x=**

-**After Syuting**-

Terlihat sang sutradara yang ternyata, oh, ternyata... Sedang membuka bisnis baru, sodara-sodara! Ternyata sutradara –bejat- tersebut sedang menjual foto-foto Bel yang ia ambil saat 'TAKE 9' tadi. Alhasil, para FG yang membeli foto tersebut pingsan bersimbah setelah melihat 'hal' yang diperlihatkan dalam foto tersebut.

Sutradara: *_evil laugh_* "Ternyata, bisnisku yang sekarang lebih menguntungkan dan lebih mengasyikkan! Huahahahahahahaaaa!"

Bel: "NATE!" *datang menghampiri sutradara dengan muka berang* "Apa itu?" *merebut selembar foto dari tangan sutradara* "I-ini..." *Belarus-glare(?)*

Sutradara: "Ha-halo, Bel-kun..." *_angelic smile_*

CLAPS CLAPS CLAPS CROTTS CROTS CRATS BLAR CTARRR!

Dan dengan tragisnya, sang sutradara harus kembali merasakan empuknya ranjang rumah sakit dengan luka mengenaskan di sepanjang tubuh...

**=x=x=x=x=x=TBC=x=x=x=x=x=**

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

Chapter 2 selesai! Apakah kali ini humornya kurang ngena en garing banget? Ahaha, mungkin karena saat ini selera humor saia sedang berkurang... ^^v

Pertama-tama, saia ingin ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk Inti-kun (nama panggilannya di FB) atau **Reni-is-ishida **dan Dini-san (nama panggilannya di FB) atau **CursedCrystal **yang udah menyumbangkan OC di sini. Sebenarnya ada 1 orang lagi yang nyumbangin OC lewat FB, tapi saia lupa nama OC-nya. Makanya gak saia pake... *maaf, Vhy-san! Jangan bunuh saia!*

Menanggapi permintaan reviewers yang pada ingin request, saia akan mengabulkannya. Tapi saia mau mem-vote dulu untuk lagu chap depan.. Lagu yang akan divote adalah lagu-lagu yang direquest oleh reviewers di chapter kemaren.. Ini dia listnya:

1) BREAK OUT by S. SQUALO

2) FLAMING RAGE by XANXUS

3) KUFUFU NO FU ~BOKU TO KEIYAKU~ by MUKURO ROKUDOU

4) PARADE by BYAKURAN

Yosh! Itu dia pilihan lagu untuk chapter depan! Dipersilakan kepada para reviewers untuk mem-vote.. Lagu yang paling banyak terpilihlah yang akan dibuat clipnya di chap depan^^

Sekian penutup dari saia. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and vote...

Adios!^^"


End file.
